


A Sight From Sore Eyes

by Mystic_Kitty_Teatime



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Because that is V, But why are you like this, F/M, I Love You, Oneshot, Slight Canon Divergence, Slight Hurt, poor v
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Kitty_Teatime/pseuds/Mystic_Kitty_Teatime
Summary: Just a small V drabble. I tried to give him some perspective from 707 route. Small canon divergence where there is a party before the craziness in the after story.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Kudos: 3





	A Sight From Sore Eyes

I could see it. Even with my broken eyes, I could see it. The sparks that danced in the air every time they looked at each other. It was a different look than what I saw with Rika. There was an aura of innocence and purity in their gaze. It was love, it had to be.

MC and Luciel were in love.

It only took one glance for me to see it, why couldn’t they? Luciel’s job would make things difficult, but love was love. You couldn’t escape it, I of all people should know that, 

It was the day of the first party when I realized the connection. I was planning on only staying at the party for an hour or two, but that changed when I noticed the redheaded hacker and the new coordinator chatting. I couldn’t see anything beyond their eyes, sucking me in like a black hole. Luciel’s eyes were never so full of life as they were in that moment, pure joy and even  _ hope  _ in them. Her pair reminded him of the sky, wide and curious, glinting from the many lights that surrounded them. 

My first instinct would be to pull out my camera and capture this perfect moment, the perfect love that I never had from Rika, my father, and the love I could have gotten from my mother if I wasn’t so stupid. Instead, I only looked, with my blurred vision, my burden to bear. I knew I could never truly capture the love they had, no matter what lens I used. Nothing could match their radiance.

I simply looked into their eyes, so full of life like mine never were, and captured the moment in my mind, taking in the beauty while it lasted. I might never see it again. Each day was filled with uncertainty, each day could be my last. I stayed and appreciated everything… for much more than one or two hours.

When the party ended, I realized. No matter how much I wanted this perfect love to continue, it couldn’t. Luciel would never allow himself to indulge in such a way that it would put others in danger. I wouldn’t want anybody to suffer the way I had, to love, and then lose. The boy had suffered enough. His life was unpredictable, romance would only be one more variable he couldn’t control, therefore he couldn’t have it. I decided to make a call to the hacker the next morning.

“Luciel, thank you for picking up. I need to tell you something…”

And that’s when I told him. He should try to push MC away, so he couldn’t lose her. Don’t pick up her calls, try to avoid talking to her, aside from the mindless bantering that happened in the chatrooms, and try to keep her safe. That’s what was important.

I found that when the call ended the pit in my stomach that I didn’t know was there grew exponentially. This was wrong. This was right. This was  _ safe.  _ Nobody deserves to suffer the way I did, except for me. I deserve everything. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Many days pass. I’m outside the Mint Eye castle. I need to make a decision, and yet the decision was impossible. There was no winning. Only regret. Perhaps I could get another’s opinion on this…

“Hello?”

Her voice was full of confusion, I could tell even through the horrid internet in the forest. I’m hardly surprised. I never call her or anyone for that matter. Yet this seemed necessary,  _ right.  _

“MC, I’m sorry for the sudden call. I have a question to ask.”

“I can answer, but should you really be calling me? I’m sure there are plenty of people waiting to get any contact from you.”

I let out a sigh. “I’m sorry. Tell them I’m doing fine, but I need to make an important decision.”

“Is that why you called?”

“MC, there is this daffodil in my yard. It refuses to feed off the light the sun provides and instead lives off of draining the life from the flowers around it.”

There was only silence on the other side, ushering me to continue.

“What should I do? I can’t leave it there to kill the rest of the flowers, but if I move the daffodil, I wouldn’t be able to save it. I want to save it so, so much.”

“I’m guessing this is more than just talking about flowers?”

“Um- yes.” How did she catch on so quickly?

“I’m going to say this as blatantly as possible, V. You aren’t a savior. If the flower refuses to look at the sun, then it needs help. From a professional. You can’t help everyone, V. The path to healing is a hard one and I… well that’s what I think. Either way, you may be full of regrets. But that is what life is, isn’t it? An abundance of tradeoffs? You need to decide what is more valuable. Er- maybe that’s not the right word. Decide what is more… important. You seem kind, V. Your biggest fault is also your main strength. You try to save everyone. But you can’t. Life is full of sacrifices, and it takes courage to accept that.”

I smiled a sad smile. The coordinator was right. This got out of hand because Rika didn’t get the treatment she needed, she only had  _ me.  _ No matter how much I try to help, she would only suffer more. I’m not a savior, nobody is.

“Thank you, MC. I will think about what you said. Excuse me.” and the call ended. Life is full of tradeoffs. Nothing is perfect, not even perfect love. It all depends on what you can sacrifice in order to gain more.

So I would sacrifice myself.


End file.
